


Lazy Sunday

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sunday, Mitchell has a day off from work and he and Anders plan on doing nothing but have some lazy, domestic fun all day long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original verse for this story here on my account. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction but I do own the OGAV 'verse. This is the fourth prompt I've filled.
> 
> bifca asked you: I have a OGaV prompt for you :3 These headcanons turned into fics post/48879358721/mitchers-obv-noo-you-couldnt-see- me-asking-this-one
> 
> A/N: SO, um... This prompt was kinda tricky because it would have been a lot of work, also I had already used most of those headcanons during OGAV, so I decided that, yes, I was gonna give you some more Britchell smut at the beginning, but then I wanted to focus on the non-sexual activities headcanon... So here it goes! Hope you'll like it :)

Anders and Mitchell always liked to sleep in when the vampire's day off would fall on a Sunday and they could stay home all day and be extremely lazy. They were both heavy sleepers and they never woke up at the same time, usually Anders would be the one to wake up first and proceed to pester the brunet until he would wake up and they'll have an angry make out session before breakfast.

That was one of those beautiful lazy Sundays in which the sun had decided to shine through the curtains and torture Mitchell's eyelids until he had grunted and ungracefully turned on his other side. He blinked his eyes open and noticed that his boyfriend was still sound asleep with his pretty face all squished against the pillow and a peaceful expression was painted all over his features.

The brunet smirked and softly ran his fingers over the god's back and down to the blanket that was covering him just right above the small of his lower back. He removed it slowly, being extremely careful not to wake him up and relished the sight of the few bruises and scratches that he had marked Anders with the night before.

He cocked his head thinking that maybe, just maybe he should have found the strength to tear himself away from that beautiful body he was staring at and fix some breakfast, but morning sex was one of his and Anders' favorite activities and he just couldn't miss that opportunity.

Mitchell rolled on his stomach to retrieve the small bottle of lube that they had used the night before and slicked his morning glory with it, before setting the bottle on the nightstand. He moved to bracket his lover's legs between his own and placed a streak of wet, open-mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades, then nipped softly at the god's nape. "Anders..." he called him lowly "Babe?" he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Anders scrunched up his nose and groaned softly as he squirmed slightly underneath his boyfriend's body "Mm, five more minutes..." he muttered with his eyes firmly shut as he pressed his face further into the pillow.

The vampire smirked and began to rub his own hardened member between the blond's buttocks "Are you sure?" he asked in a dirty voice, his breath ghosting warm against Anders' ear.

Anders moaned softly and smirked "You little shit." he bit his lower lip but didn't even bother blinking his eyes open "Where's my breakfast?" he teased as he blindly searched for the other's lips, once he had found them they exchanged a slow, dozy kiss.

Mitchell smirked against Anders' mouth "Here it is." he slowly prodded at the blond's entrance with the tip of his cock, finding it still fairly loosened from the night before. He braced himself on his right hand before easily slipping inside his boyfriend's body, tearing a throaty groan from both of them.

"Fuck!" Anders gripped tightly at the pillow and bit down onto its fabric "Yes, I like sausage for breakfast." he moaned with a sly smirk.

Mitchell was about to start thrusting his hips but he had to press his forehead against the nape of Anders' neck, unable to do anything but laugh really hard at his boyfriend's idiocy.

The blond was laughing himself, just not as uncontrollably as the brunet was "C'mon! Feed me!" he pushed his hips back onto Mitchell's with a groan, rutting his own erection into the mattress as he did so.

The vampire's laugh soon turned into a growl "You idiot." he muttered, a grin still playing on his lips as he began to thrust slowly but deeply into his boyfriend.

Anders' eyes rolled back into their sockets as his fingers tightened their grip on the pillow "Oh yes, shit." he groaned as he could already feel Mitchell's tip brushing against his sweet spot "Ha-harder." he cried, pressing his hips further into the bed and enjoying the light friction of the sheets against his own leaking arousal.

Mitchell placed his hands over Anders' lacing their fingers together as he started to thrust harder and somewhat faster, knowing that his boyfriend was going to reach his limit soon from the way he was clenching around him. He wasn't going to last long himself, especially because of how Anders kept tightening his warm muscles, making him already eager to spill his pleasure inside him.

The god just couldn't bring himself to stop the cries that tore from his throat every time he felt his boyfriend enter and leave his body nearly all the way, and being so sensitive from drowsiness didn't really help. His fingers tightened around the vampire's, his forehead pressing into the pillow for a few moments as he whined out another plea for the brunet to go harder.

Mitchell didn't have to be asked twice as he grabbed Anders' hips with both hands dragging him along when the vampire sat back on his knees to gain more thrusting power. "Shit. Fuck. I-I'm– " Mitchell choked back a growl as he tried to resist the urge to unload himself into the blond.  _'No, not yet.'_ he thought to himself.

Anders gasped when Mitchell pulled his hips up, his chest and head remained seated on the mattress and pillow and his fingers gripped tightly at the sheets as the vampire pounded into him. That was the perfect position and angle for the blond to feel the way his boyfriend filled him completely "God, oh God!" Mitchell kept hitting that bundle of nerves with each powerful thrust, making Anders' legs shake uncontrollably until he was spilling his completion over his own stomach and sheets "Fuck– John!" he cried as he reached back to try and hold onto a strong thigh or hip.

Staring down at the way his length kept disappearing inside the god's body, or the way Anders' fingers were desperately twisting into the sheets, or how his shoulder blades flexed was playing a big part on Mitchell's struggle to hold back his own orgasm. He dug his fingers further into the already bruised creamy skin of Anders' hips, still thrusting at the same wild pace until the vampire lost it. All it took was the way his first name rolled off the god's tongue, desperate but at the same time extremely hot, then Anders' was spasmodically clenching himself around Mitchell's arousal as he orgasmed, and that's when the brunet came himself, his hips rolling on their own as he rode out his climax.

Anders bore with the last snaps of his boyfriend's hips no matter how impossibly sensitive his whole body had become, so much that he couldn't even stand the way Mitchell's fingers were sinking into his flesh. He dragged his nails along the small portion of the vampire's thigh he had succeeded reaching, then looked over his shoulder to watch Mitchell's back and neck arch as he finally came, and Anders couldn't help but groan at the glorious sight. He felt the brunet's thick load fill him and slowly spill down his inner thigh, it made him feel dirty and used and he loved that.

Mitchell didn't pull out right away, he always liked to linger in the moment, relishing the way his and Anders' bodies were connected even if his boyfriend could never stand to be touched for a few moments after reaching his peak. The vampire pulled Anders up on his knees and peppered his sweat-slicked shoulders with butterfly kisses "Mm, sleepy head... You come so hard when you can't fight for dominance." Mitchell grinned against the crook of the god's neck.

The blond straightened up reluctantly, squirming and whimpering at Mitchell's attentions but laughed softly at his words "You're a fucker, you know that?" he breathed out as he rested the side of his head against Mitchell's brow. He wet his dry lips and tried to even his breathing and stop his body from shuddering slightly.

The vampire chuckled and kissed the shell of the god's ear "I know. You love it." he slowly pulled out of Anders and placed a final kiss on the nape of the blond's neck, then they both ungracefully collapsed on the mattress causing them both to laugh hysterically at their synchronized actions.

Anders ran his fingers and occasionally dragged blunt nails across Mitchell's chest as he pressed a kiss to the vampire's shoulder "You're gonna kill me one day." he spoke without thinking and he regretted it right away "Not– Not in a bad way! In a good way!" he raised his brows, hoping not to have triggered his boyfriend's gloom.

The sex had been too great to bring Mitchell down, but he did roll his eyes at Anders' choice of words "Yeah, I get it..." he looked at the god "I like wearing you out like this." he broke into a brilliant grin and leaned in to seal their lips into a hard kiss.

Anders sighed from relief and smirked into the kiss "I know you do." he spoke against the vampire's soft lips "But I want real food, now." he arched a brow.

The brunet laughed "Alright, let's get cleaned up first, yeah?"

The god pursed his lips "Fair enough."

* * *

They did clean up but it took them a while, a long, interminable while. Getting into the shower meant that Anders had finally recovered from the haziness of his now completely forgotten drowsiness and the aftershock of his recent orgasm, so he slammed his boyfriend against the cold wall and had his  _wicked_  way with him. Not that Mitchell complained about it, not at all, since Anders' hurt pride always caused the vampire to experience long, intense orgasms that had him falling apart underneath the god who watched him with the most mischievous grin he could manage to pull.

After they got out of the shower, Mitchell limped his way back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants and an old Black Sabbath t-shirt while Anders slipped into his pair of sweatpants and a gray hoodie, making fun of the way his boyfriend was walking.

"Did I break your little arse?" the god smirked as they both walked to the kitchen to fix whatever food they could find into the fridge.

The vampire rolled his eyes and opened several cabinets to take out bowls, pans and dishes "Shut up, you should be walking funny yourself." he muttered as he crouched down briefly to get a pan out of the oven, movement that caused him to wince and cry out softly.

Anders widened his eyes, rearing back from the fridge to stare at his boyfriend who was glaring up at him "Oops." he flared his nostrils and bit his lower lip as he tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

Mitchell shook his head "Animal." he growled lowly as he straightened back up and placed the pan on the stove.

The blond shut the fridge and walked up to the vampire, looping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling the wet curls on the back of his head "You didn't exactly look or sound like you weren't enjoying it." he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck then tucked his chin on his shoulder "You should have told me I was hurting you."

The vampire smirked as he started laying out bacon strips on the pan "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I loved it, you saw me." he nudged Anders' head with his "I just don't understand why I'm the sore one since I shagged you all night and in the morning, too!" he pouted down at the stove as he turned it on.

Anders arched a brow as he listened to him, laughing once he was done "I am sore! You're limping 'cause you've been standing in the shower like a champ." he smirked and kissed the brunet's neck once more "C'mon, we're eating on the couch so our sore arses won't complain too much." he pulled away and helped Mitchell out with the rest of the food.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, an amused smirk curling his lips "Alright."

* * *

It was nearly three, or maybe already four in the afternoon when the couple was done eating, whining about their sore behinds and just how boring was the show they were currently watching.

"We need to change channel or put on a DVD 'cause I'm about to throw this bottle at the telly." Mitchell threatened as he raised his Corona.

Anders glared at him "Don't you dare, it's a waste of good beer and... I don't wanna buy a new TV." he took a sip of his own lager "What do you wanna watch?"

Mitchell shot one last glare at the screen before shrugging "Dunno, man. Anything's better than friggin'..." he squinted "What's this called again?"

The god laughed and shrugged "Don't fuckin' know, don't fuckin' care." he pushed himself off the couch and went to search through the pile of newly bought DVDs stashed in a corner of the library "So uh, funny movie, crappy movie... What are we watching?" he took another gulp of beer.

The vampire sat on his haunches and tilted his head, chewing on his lower lip as he thought "Um, funny. I'm in no mood for anything else." he swigged at his Corona and nearly choked on it as he quickly added "Or funny and crappy, dunno."

Anders crouched down with a grimace and sat the bottle on the floor "Uh... We bought Dodgeball, Wedding Crashers, White Chicks..." he scowled down at a flashy looking case "Did you buy this?" he showed his boyfriend a Rock Of Ages DVD.

Mitchell's eyes lit up "Oh! That movie has a nice soundtrack, too bad for the kids they're probably fucking annoying." he made a face "It's an 80's rock hits musical."

Anders scrunched his nose at the mention of possible angsty teen romance, then narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the cover "Is this... Tom Cruise dressed as a rocker?" he blinked.

Mitchell smirked "Yeah, and there's Russell Brand, too."

Anders' eyes shot up in his boyfriend's direction "You like him?"

The vampire shrugged and took a large gulp of beer "What's not t'like?" he grinned.

The god rolled his eyes "Well if you like tall, boney dudes with insane hair."

Mitchell's jaw hung open as his brows knitted "Oi, I'm tall, skinny and my hair is always a mess!" he flared his nostrils "Fuck you."

Anders laughed "I knew you'd be like this." he picked up his beer and straightened back up. He popped the disc into the DVD player on the way back to the couch, then plopped down next to his sulking boyfriend. "You're  _way_  hotter than him, eh?" he smirked and wrapped a hand around Mitchell's neck.

The vampire rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever." then he arched a brow, smirking "I think you're jealous, 'cause I said I fancy him."

The god scowled and reared back "What?" he scoffed "Don't be ridiculous." he rolled his eyes and removed the hand from the nape of Mitchell's neck to grab the remote.

Mitchell raised his brows and grinned "Oh, you're really jealous!" he sniggered and took a sip of beer, shaking his head "Oh man, you're adorable." he bit his lower lip as he stared at his boyfriend.

Anders rolled his eyes "I'm not jealous, piss off." he started up the movie, accurately avoiding Mitchell's gaze. The vampire kept sniggering at his side, so he slapped his knee "Shut up!"

Mitchell shifted closer, grimacing at his soreness, then placed his lips against the god's cheek "Anders is jealous of Russell Brand, he thinks that I like that actor better than him..." he chanted between chuckles and soft kisses.

The blond shook his head but didn't say anything, nor did he push Mitchell away or reared back "Shut up, the masterpiece is about to start." he muttered, unable to bite back a smirk when the brunet nipped softly at his jaw.

Mitchell pulled back and took a large sip of beer as he rested back against the couch "Oh god, can we skip this part?" he furrowed his brows at the blonde, cliché girl that was obviously leaving her home to look for fame and fortune in Hollywood or something.

Anders shook his head "Nope, shut your cockhole."

The vampire arched a brow "Which one?"

The god looked back at him and they both bursted out laughing. "The blowjob hole." Anders nodded.

Mitchell just sniggered then stood up from the couch "I think we need something stronger than this to watch this movie." he walked up to the fridge to pull out four more beers, then grabbed the bottle of Fenrir from the booze cabinet.

"And this is why you're my boyfriend." Anders smirked when the vampire sat back down on the couch and grabbed the fresh Paulaner bottle that Mitchell was handing him.

The vampire smirked and popped the cap of the bottle open as he looked back at the screen "Oh look, Russell." he winked at Anders and earned himself a punch in the shoulder "Ouch! Jealous." he growled.

Anders shook his head "Stop it." he looked back at the screen and snorted "Yeah right, she's a metal chick."

Mitchell was still laughing when the initial David Lee Roth song turned into Nothing but a good time by Poison and he perked up in his seat "Oh man, now we're talking."

The god raised his brows "Oh dude! I love this song!"

The movie went on and the couple found that they knew pretty much all the songs since they were famous rock classics, and when the annoying teens were singing or simply interacting the vampire and the god preferred to share messy kisses between a swig of beer and a sip of vodka.

Anders kept marveling at Tom Cruise's arse and back, loving the outfits he was flaunting and they both agreed on the fact that Catherine Zeta-Jones was still one of the hottest actresses around.

The blond was half seated in the brunet's lap, a bit more than tipsy but still not completely wasted, Mitchell loved the way his boyfriend had turned all mellow and cuddly, and it was when the vampire looped an arm firmly around the god's waist that Anders nearly dropped his fourth lager as he gaped and pointed at Russell Brand and Alec Baldwin on the screen.

"Are they actually singing Can't fight this feeling?" the blond snapped his head towards the brunet and nearly knocked their noses together "We were right, they're totally gay!"

Mitchell was staring at the TV wide-eyed and his jaw was as slacked as his boyfriend's "Shite!"

They both bursted out laughing, then the vampire started singing along with the characters, a passionate look suddenly painted all over his face as he used the rim of the bottle as a microphone.

Anders snorted "Oh please, this song is terrible." he shook his head with a chuckle.

Mitchell's eyes screwed shut as he kept singing out of tune "... _'cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear–_ " he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, nodding as he tried to get Anders to sing the following line of the song.

The god arched a brow and busied his mouth with the beer he was clutching in his hand, completely ignoring his boyfriend's request.

"C'mon, you're no fun!" the vampire whined as he pinched Anders' hip.

The blond squirmed in the brunet's lap "Oi!"

Mitchell simply squeezed his eyes shut all over again as he began to sing the chorus at the top of his lungs, sounding like a dying whale.

Anders stared at him with an horrified look on his face, unable not to break into a giggling fit.

But then Mitchell was kissing him, and it was one of those sloppy, sweet kisses in which the vampire pooled all the love he felt for Anders, leaving the god stunned and dizzy. The blond didn't know if he had to blame the booze circulating in his body or the breathtaking kiss he had shared with his boyfriend, but he actually did start singing along with both the vampire and the movie – both unable to hold a tune to save their lives – and it was seriously hard to tell if they were just mocking the characters or pouring out their feelings through the definitely-too-cheesy-for-them lyrics.

By the end of the Reo Speedwagon song Mitchell was lying on the couch and Anders was hovering on top of him, their lips and tongues way too busy to comment, mock or sing as they moved in a perfect lazy sync. They made out for what seemed like ages, the empty bottles of beer forgotten either between the cushions of the sofa or the floor, the actors in the movie singing for a completely unfocused audience. Of course they didn't notice that the film was coming to an end and both Tom Cruise's and Malin Akerman's characters were tearing down the toilet they were having sex in, that until Don't stop believing by Journey started playing.

Anders pulled back with creased brows, lips red and swollen that he kept parted as he tried really hard to focus on what he was hearing "Is that–?"

Mitchell looked up at him puzzled, not understanding the reason why his boyfriend would suddenly stop kissing him "What? What is what?" he blinked under thick, furrowed brows "Why aren't you kissing me?"

The blond looked over at the screen and slowly sat up on his haunches "Isn't it from Journey?"

The brunet grimaced "Anders, what–"

"Oh yes! I love Journey! We should totally put on one of their records, later!" Anders beamed excited as he reached out for the bottle of vodka and took a large swing. He screwed his eyes shut, grimacing at the way the booze was burning down his throat and stomach then quickly shook his head as he looked back down at his boyfriend "We gotta sing this! C'mon!"

Mitchell was still looking completely confused as Anders pulled him to stand on the couch with him.

"Oh man, wouldn't you wanna have a foursome with Stacee Jaxx and the hot journalist chick?" Anders laughed as he downed more vodka.

The vampire nodded "Well, yeah." he raised his brows at the admission, then tilted his head as he squinted at the screen "Has Mary J. Blige always been in the movie?"

Both of them shared a puzzled look then nearly fell off the back of the couch as they broke into an hysterical fit of laughter. They found the strength to look back at the TV through the tears and when they saw the kids strutting up on the stage Anders widened his eyes "Oh c'mon, they look nothing like rockstars, even Mike looks more like a rockstar than they do!"

At that point Mitchell slumped over the back of the couch, holding his stomach as he howled with laughter while Anders tugged on his arm to try and get him to stand back up.

"C'mon we gotta sing!" he slurred as he took another large sip of vodka, spilling most of it down his chin and neck.

The vampire straightened up on wobbly legs, wiped his tears with the back of his hand and nicked the bottle from the god's loose grip "I need some fuel, otherwise I can't sing properly." he took a huge swig, making a face as the booze poured down his throat and bowels, then let out a war cry.

And then they weren't even following properly the song as they practically screamed the lyrics to the song, dancing and bumping into each other, until Mitchell tripped over the armrest and fell backwards on the floor, dragging his boyfriend along with him. They both groaned in pain as they hit the carpet of the living room.

"Shit, I think I cracked a rib or something. Fucking ouch!" Anders moaned as he sat halfway up, rubbing at his ribcage.

"I think I broke my tailbone, Jesus." Mitchell rolled on his stomach and let out a dry sob before looking up at his boyfriend. "I'm too old for this shit." he shook his head.

Of course that triggered another laughing fit that didn't stop until Anders groaned again, holding his supposedly injured ribs.

"Aw, are you really hurt?" Mitchell eventually sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in his behind and placing a hand over Anders' shoulder.

"Yeah, shit." the blond grimaced.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" the vampire squeezed the god's shoulder softly, concern evident in his tone and expression.

Anders shook his head "No, I'll be fine. Just– help me up, eh?"

Mitchell stood up himself, then scooped his boyfriend up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

The god squirmed and kicked a bit "What are you– I didn't ask you to carry me!"

The vampire carefully lied him down on the mattress and sat down beside him "Shut up, you're drunk and hurt." he smirked.

Anders glared up at him, his hand still trying to rub the pain away from his ribs "So are you."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes "Maybe a bit."

The god scoffed and tried to shift in a more comfortable position.

"C'mon, lemme check." the brunet moved Anders' hand away and carefully pulled his hoodie up "It doesn't look bad, but you'll probably get a nasty bruise tomorrow." he scrunched his face.

The blond rolled his eyes "No shit, Sherlock."

Mitchell glared at him "Look, I'll make us both coffee, then we should probably put something in our stomachs." he sighed.

Anders nodded "Alright, and that something better be Sushi."

The vampire made a face "I'd rather not have raw fish for dinner, thanks."

"Fine. Indian?" the god huffed with an arched a brow.

"Why can't we just have Chinese for once?" Mitchell whined.

"Because you should probably lay down with me and make me feel better. Then we can have all the Chinese food you want." Anders flashed him a sly smirk as he slowly twisted his fingers into the vampire's shirt.

"Oh..." the brunet broke into a similar smirk "Oh, okay then." he licked his lips and laid down on his side, looping an arm around Anders' waist and cuddling close to him "Someone's cuddly." he teased as he nosed at the soft spot right behind the god's earlobe.

Anders' eyelids dropped shut "Shut up before I break your tailbone for real." the tone was soft and not threatening at all, just like the smile that had spread on his lips.

Mitchell's laugh vibrated against the blond's soft skin as he peppered it with open-mouthed kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts for this verse here via inbox, or on my tumblr account helswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
